Perfect strangers
by Ayline7
Summary: Musa Melody :My life, has always been a prison where others forced me to live in posh and posture. Riven Knight: My life has been a rollercostar, a free world where i do whatever i wish. I am just taking advantage of it... Look what happens when two almost perfect strangers collide. Will they remain like what they were? Or will their life will change forever? Read on, guys...
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Strangers**

 **A. N. Hey hows life guys? I know i havn't finished Forever in my mind, but this idea came into my mind and i know being the humble being i am (cough...liar...cough) i hv decided to both of them, i knw thats gonna be tricky but believe me guys, i am not gonna let ya down. Enough of that boring talk, lets began-**

 **Ch- Messed up life**

 **Musa P. O. V**

"Posture, Musa," my step-mother quietly admonishes me under her breath.

I immediately straighten my spine and make sure I haven't put my elbows on the table. That would be an absolute faux pas at such a lavish affair.

I hate these things.

I should be used to false smiles, fake laughs and the overall pretentiousness of these gatherings. After all, my father is the Governor of California.

As a little girl, I watched him schmooze his way up the political ladder with my step-mother at his elbow.

I get along with my step-mother just fine although she has an uncanny way of making me feel completely inadequate.

I don't think she does it on purpose.

I just don't meet her high expectations.

Tiana Melody is a petite blonde that has perfectly coiffed hair, with her makeup, nails and clothes always immaculate.

In comparison, I'm like a gangly baby giraffe.

I tower over her at 5'5 to her 5'3 and I'm anything but graceful, even though she's tried to drill the perfect etiquette and posture into me since the age of nine.

You'd think I was still that trainable nine-year-old girl instead of a twenty-four-year-old woman with the way she treats me.

My mother Harmony, the former Mrs. Melody left me and my father when I was six years old.

Her family had never approved of her relationship with a man born of El Salvadoran immigrants, no matter how educated he later became.

I guess I wasn't good enough either because she left me behind without a second glance

. The only things she ever gave me were her Azura eyes, which she could have kept because they draw too much attention in contrast to my almost dark blue hair and pale complexion, attributes of my father.

Three years after my mother left, my father met another Asian woman and married her.

Tiana Mitchell saw something in my father that my mother didn't and she pushed him on the road to success.

Of course she had a little help from her daddy, well-known oil tycoon, Dwight Mitchell.

The amazing thing is that I get along with Tiana's father better than anyone else in the family. He's the salt of the earth kind of man.

He hails from Texas, where he owned a cattle ranch before accidentally finding oil on his land and striking it rich. Apparently Tiana's mother, Abigail Mitchell, met him shortly after he made his millions and the rest is history.

"How's your food there, little darlin'," Grandpa D, asks me.

I've called him Grandpa D since I was a little girl.

It was Christmas day and I was riding my new bike when I fell off and badly skinned my knee.

My father told me to walk it off and Tiana told me to stop crying like a baby, but Dwight Mitchell made a show of kissing it all better, cleaning the scrape, and putting a bandage on my knee.

From that day on he was Grandpa D. My step-mother has always been Tiana and her mother Mrs. Mitchell to me.

 **A. N. Yheh! Thats it for now, i am gonna continue it guys! Its a little based on a book i brought online, but this is just intro, real picture is coming. 😛 Sry for bad dialogs. Anyway tell me if ya like it. This is not as good as i can do. But ugh... Whatever! Plzzzzzzzzz R &R.**

 **Ayline7**


	2. Chapter 2

**A. N. Whats up guys? I am back, with another chappie! I promised that i am gonna keep up. So i think the time is ripe to update a new chapter. =)**

 **Ch- Little balm**

"The food is pretty good,"

I reply pushing it around on the plate.

"You know, the beef I used to produce was much more tender and juicy than this piece of meat they're passing off as prime rib, right here," he comments in his thick Texan accent, spearing the meat with his fork.

"Dwight," his wife admonishes.

"Shhh, Daddy. You're embarrassing us," Tiana hisses.

Grandpa D just shakes his head chewing thoughtfully on the beef.

"You know what Princess? I sometimes wonder if I didn't make a few wrong choices along the way," he says eyeing his perfect blonde wife and daughter meaningfully. "If not for you, it would all be a total bust,"

he says, winking at me conspiratorially and putting his arm behind my chair.

I lean in a little towards his fatherly embrace.

"Sit up straight Musa,"

Madeline says again.

I sigh inwardly, sitting up straight while Grandpa D sighs out loud and rolls his eyes.

I look around the room at all the flawlessly dressed men and women sitting at tables covered with immaculate white linens and decorated with hundreds of thousands of dollars' worth of freshly cut flowers and Wedgwood China.

I think Tiana expects me to find a love match out of one of the sons of my father's upper-crust friends.

She keeps introducing me to every eligible first born male.

I don't know what it is about people from old money.

It's like they're still stuck in the eighteen hundred where only the eldest male child inherited the wealth.

Marriage amongst the wealthy is practically arranged to ensure the best matches. They just don't have to give dowries anymore.

I wonder how many goats I'd be worth. I don't belong in the upper echelon of society.

I may have been raised among them at an early enough age, but I've never truly fit in.

I just want to get to the new Collage and do what I enjoy most, signing into the Collage's band.

Well, that and hanging with my two best friends Tecna Woods and Stella Kane.

Tecna and Stella make me feel like I belong, even though the three of us are like night and day when it comes to our personalities.

I met Tecna, I call her Tec and Stella in my first elementary school in L.A.

I had gotten lost trying to find my way to the campus library when I saw a honey blonde.

It was her shoes that caught my attention. They were hard to miss – hot pink stilettos paired with jeans that accentuated her pear-shaped figure.

She was with and a petite girl with caramel-colored skin and a kind smile.

I approached them and asked if they knew where the library was and they happily walked me to it.

After that we were inseparable.

We still are, except to events like this one.

Stella would definitely cause a scene with her abrasive personality.

I have no idea how she makes a good impression to school teachers.

Tec could probably hang with the aristocrats, except she doesn't like the insincerity of the people.

 **A. N. Sry guys thats it. Stella and Tecna may be a bit Occ but believe me i got a plot. I am currently watching india vs england odi. Any other cricket fan? Are ya out there in wild world? 😜. Listening to Linkin, watching cricket, doing homework, thinking about next chapter of this thing. And yet, people says multitasking can lead to errors.😒**

 **Teacher: Ayline, your sum is wrong.**

 **Opppsie!😅**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Ayline7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoiya guys! Guess who decided to show up? Yey thats me! (*nervous laugh*). Okay itz been a while, i'm exetremly S. O. R. R. Y. So sorry and lets continue perfect strangers! And an announcement:**

 **Any fan of Forever in my Mind? Then plz i need a bit of inspiration to continue that one. Even for my first fic i am just a bit lost in mist. So Sorry again. And plz, i need suggestions.**

 **Now on with the story -**

 **Ch- Me, myself and I**

My friend Tecna is just... I dkn't know how she could be such a caring person. She's a single sister and her father died, so she try to make it easier for her mom by living in city with her sister.

She doesn't have time for the 'dumb stuff,' as she would say.

"Musa,there you are Princess.-"

Btw i hate it when he calls me that.

" I'd like you to meet a colleague of mine, Thurston Winthrop III, and his handsome son,"

my father says raising a dark meaningful brow at me.

"Chadwick Winthrop. I'd like you to meet my beautiful daughter, Musa Melody."

I discreetly wipe my sweating palms on my linen napkin in my lap before setting it on the table and standing to shake their hands.

Thurston is, at least, two inches shorter than me with liver spots and steel gray hair in a bad comb-over.

His son Chadwick is an average looking guy with dull brown hair and even duller brown eyes.

Chad and I would probably be eye to eye if I kicked off my heels.

As it is right now, I'm looking down at him.

Thurston grasps my hand with palms sweatier than mine previously were.

It takes everything in me not to wipe the moisture off on my designer dress after the brief contact.

The lecherous look on his face as he scrutinizes me from head to toe makes me squeamish.

Chadwick's handshake is limp and his hands are softer than Madeline's after a paraffin wax.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winthrop and you too Chad," I greet them. I can hear Madeline gasp quietly in disapproval beside me.

Great. What did I do now?

"It's Chadwick," Chad corrects me disdainfully.

Madeline gives a side look as if to say I should have known better.

I really should have. I've dealt with these pompous peacocks long enough to know how to speak to them.

I guess I just hope to meet a real person among them someday.

*sighed* I hope, right.

My silly little hope.

Guess I have to deal with this non sense a little bit longer, I am going to collage soon.

Hopefully.

...

 **Riven P.o.v.**

"That chick Jasmine is shooting daggers at you. What happened with her?" my buddy Sky asks from above as he spots me.

I do a few more reps, put the weights back, and sit up on the bench looking around for the woman he's referring to.

Yep, there she is with her tight little body on display in her sports bra and skintight workout pants.

She's looking at me like she could murder me with her bare hands.

I smirk and shrug my shoulders.

"Another one bites the dust, huh?" Sky comments, chuckling.

"Who's the new casualty you're talking about now?" Helia asks, coming up on the conversation after completing his bicep curls.

"The hot blonde over there, in the purple stretch pants, with the tramp-stamp on her back," Sky remarks, nodding in Jasmine's direction.

"What's wrong with this one?" Helia asks.

"Absolutely nothing. Why does something have to be wrong with her? We had fun and now it's over, end of story," I casually explain.

"I keep telling him one of these days he's going mess with the wrong chick and get his balls handed to him," Sky remarks.

Then he pulls his white t-shirt on over his head, covering his expanse of white skin and the evidence of his run in with said crazy chick, along with it.

A year ago , his girlfriend Bloom, showed him what a woman scorned was capable of when she took a steak knife to him. He's remained faithful to the girl to this day.

If it's because he truly loves her or is afraid for his life, we'll never know. "These ladies know I'm not in it for a relationship.

"I let them all know exactly what I'm about, up front. I'm down for some fun and that's it, nothing serious," I express to them.

"Besides, you can't tell me you don't get plenty of women with your boy-next-door good looks and charm, Helia."

"Yeah, but I'm not a love them and leave them kind of guy. I'm looking for that keeper and when I find her I'm holding on for dear life," Helia admits smiling, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug.

He is "such" a drama queen.

"Well I'm not looking for a forever kind of woman right now, but if I find the one that I can't live without, I'll make her mine. Then and only then, will I become a one-woman man. That's a promise," I challenge them.

"I hope you eat those words," Sky comments and Helia nods his head in agreement.

I don't know why these two are getting on my case.

So, I slept with Jasmine and never called her again?

If she didn't want me to take what she was offering, she shouldn't have offered.

I'm a hot blooded male.

If a beautiful woman wants to fuck, who am I to turn her down?

I love women.

I've just never been in love with one.

I don't lie to get women to sleep with me and I've never lied and told a woman I love her.

That ought to count for something.

Why am I the bad guy?

If you sit on my lap, bouncing your tits in my face, begging me to take you home and I take you home and fuck you good and hard, then send you on your merry way, I'm a terrible person.

"It's those damn violet eyes and that Irish accent of his. It hypnotizes the ladies into losing their damn minds," Sky jokes.

"Don't forget the fact that we're son of rich dudes. For some reason, that always attracts the ladies," I add.

"Are ya fellas still hanging out Friday night at the pub?" I ask them, my accent slipping out.

I only do that from time to time, especially if I've recently spent time with my family.

Sky looks down at the ground scratching the back of his neck.

I laugh at his unease. "Bloom is more than welcome to join us," I offer and he immediately cheers up.

His girlfriend definitely got him by the balls.

Bloom's actually a great girl and the guys don't mind having her around.

"Then yeah, we'll be there," Sky responds, relieved.

"I'll probably stop by too," Helia says.

"Great. See you guys then. Thanks for the spot Sky," I tell him as we clasp hands and bump shoulders.

I do the same with Helia and then head out of the gym to my truck.

Honestly, even if i don't ahow it, i like my friends.

 **A.n. So hows it? Good? Bad? Super Bad? Oh my god! Review guys! Plz? Ok...pretty plz?**

 **Oh plzzzz. And don't worry guys...**

 **Collage's coming!**

 **Btw, longest chapter ever! Bye!**

 **Ayline7**


End file.
